Ealing Hearts
by Gem6
Summary: Just an idea that came to me whilst I was Ice Skating, thought it might be interesting, J&C as usual
1. Chapter 1

"So what are we doing for this year's activity then?" I remember asking a few months ago, responses were mixed; general census seemed to be bowling or a meal.

I'd suggested Ice Skating, Mickey and Kerry were the only ones really interested, however everyone had agreed to meet at Ealing Ice Rink.

* * *

Slipping on my boots I headed inside to see what was happening

"Hey Courageous Heart, get yo ass on da ice!" Junior captain Brave yelled seeing me enter the rink

Breaking into a run I joined the ice and glided to join the Ealing Hearts at the other end of the rink

"Hey Brave, it wasn't my weekend to captain the team was it?"

"Nah, you're next weekend, what you doing here then?" She paused before yelling "Play on Hearts!"

"Work annual outing, I've persuaded them all to come skating"

"I'm detecting a hint of something more, aren't I?"

"You never fail to amaze me, there is something more" I sighed

You can't keep a secret from me Claire, spill the beans"

"Alright, I'm looking to impress a guy I work with" I looked at Mel, we rarely used first names usually preferring squad names, twelve of us in total, Mel was junior captain Brave Heart, I was senior captain Courageous Heart, Sally was Strong Heart, Mica was Pure Heart, Jo was Thunder Heart, Liz was Love Heart, Lea was Broken Heart, Jamie was Diamond Heart, Paula was Sweet Heart, Beth was True Heart, Megan was Mystic Heart and Hazel was Angel Heart, we all used the last name Heart as we were the Ealing Hearts.

"Alright Hearts split, Courageous will captain one side I'll take the other"

I selected a hockey stick and grabbed a hat and glided down to join the half I was captaining.

Half an hour later, we were winning 13-12 when Brave called to me:

"I take it that's your colleagues?"

"That's them alright" I yelled back "That's the guy I like" I glided over to Mel just in case John could hear us.

I smashed the puck back towards the goal, I held my breath as it weaved between defenders before slamming into the back of the net, still celebrating I cut a path towards John and the others who were watching the game, pulling off my helmet and shaking my hair loose I spoke;

"Waiting for me?"

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked incredulously

"Erm…Working?" I grinned at John and Kerry "John's not the only one to work out, us girls need to keep in shape too"

"You do realise you're likely to be the only one that can skate don't you?"

"Yep, gonna have so much fun watching you lot" I laughed

"Courageous, your way!" Brave yelled before chasing the fast approaching puck

Hooking the puck with the end of my stick I steered it down the ice

"How are we doing?" I called to Jo

"Loosing 15-13"

"Damn!" I cursed weaving in between the others on my team

"Courageous, get your bloody helmet on!" Brave bellowed at me

"Yeah yeah, keep your hat on" I poked my tongue out at her "Hattie will get you kitted out" I called to John and the others as I passed them

"Do we need a helmet and shin pads?" Mickey asked

"Unless you want to join my team, no dipstick" Pulling on my hat I tackled Liz hard, winning the puck back I smashed it home

Celebrating wildly, Brave called it a day

"Can a couple of defenders give me a run through, I'm not quite on form"

"Who's up for 6 on 1?" Brave called, Lea, Mica, Sally, Jamie, Jo and Brave said they'd put me through my paces

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be with you guys, just need some practice" I said to John and the others.

* * *

I weaved up and down the ice, playing hard and fast, I knew if I was tackled hard I'd hit the ice hard but it was all part of learning to play better.

I sliced the puck home, smiling in celebration I turned to see Jo and Mel stood talking to John

"Oi!" I roared "Thought we were playing?"

"Keep your hat on boss"

I could see John thinking 'boss' what the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Skating on regaining control of the puck, I got distracted again as I saw Mitch at the side, I heard Kerry yell something to me just moments before my legs disappeared from under me.

I hit the ice hard, sliding fast before smashing into the boards surrounding the ice, I heard John and the lads swear.

I lay dazed in a heap at the edge of the rink, every bone hurt

"Jesus christ Claire, were you not paying attention?" Mel appeared on her knees beside me

"Ugh" Was all I could manage, I could see Mica, Jo and Sally all stood round me, I heard Mel as she ordered the first aider over

"Don't let Mitch leave, I need to kill him"

"Alright Sally will see to that"

I saw Sally's boots disappear as I tried to sit up

"No really I'm fine" I protested as Mel tried to hold me down

"At least let Paul check you over" Mel snapped annoyed as I slowly stood up, I was weirdly unsteady on my feet and that scared me, I had always been so sure footed

"I'm bloody fine, please just let me go" I went to skate away but wobbled dangerously

I was grateful to Mel and Jo when they appeared beside me to hold me up, I could taste blood, my blood.

Gingerly touching my face, I discovered a four inch gash across my cheek.

Mel and Jo got me off the ice where I collapsed gratefully into the seating

"And I thought my day job was dangerous" I sighed

"Why the hell weren't you paying attention" Mel almost yelled "We need you for next week, how the hell will we win otherwise??"

Mitch, need to torture him, I'll be fine by Saturday, promise"

"Jesus Claire are you alright?" John crouched down beside me

"Bruised pride and a damaged face, nothing that time won't heal" I laughed, I let Paul clean up my face, I could see John wanted to do it, maybe he would get a chance, or maybe I've just ruined everything

"Mel can you ensure these guys get kitted out, I need to take care of Mitch" I wobbled dangerously as I stood up, I looked at John surprised when he took my hand

"I think you should go home Claire"

"What and miss you and the others having fun? I don't think so"

"Just be careful then" He said softly letting go of my hand and watching me wobble towards Mitch

The angrier I got the less I wobbled;

"You're a bloody liability you know that, you left me here on my own like a fucking lemon last night, how the hell can I practice lifts by myself?? You're a waste of space" I turned to walk away when Mitch grabbed my arm "Lay a fucking finger on me and one or more of my mates will kill you" I exploded loud enough for John and the others to hear, thankfully it worked and they all looked this way "You just be thankful you're not my lover, I'd have had your nuts in a jar by now" I spat

"Just remember I can crush you!"

"Threat or a promise? I can have you busted quicker than you can say, you're nicked"

"Both darling"

"I'm fed up with you, this partnership is finished" I turned to walk away

"I'm gonna crush you like chalk"

"Go for it, we all know who will survive"

"Yeah me that's who"

"You self absorbed arsehole, I always knew you were a complete prick"

"Wanna say it to my face?" Mitch caught me by the wrist, cutting off the circulation to my hand

"Let go or you loose a foot, didn't notice I had my boots on did you?!" I smirked as Mitch dropped my wrist, I backed away slowly towards the ice, knowing he often carried a switch blade

"Carrying your switch blade today?"

"Nah got a carving knife today" Mitch produced an 8in carving knife

"Going to carve me up?" I carried on backing away onto the ice

"Scared?" He taunted

"Me? Nah, you forget I come into contact with freaks daily, I work with a guy I'm more scared of and he doesn't have a habit of threatening me with knives" I glided backwards onto the ice, I knew my eyes would reflect the fact I was terrified but I couldn't let Mitch or my friends see.

I shot over to John at the side of the ice;

"Can you get my phone out of my bag and get DI Hedges from Fraud Squad down here, oh and get Meadows down here too, I'll explain later" I moved away as Mitch appeared beside me

It seemed like ages but Fraud squad finally arrived and arrested Mitch


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll find everything you need in the files I sent you this morning sir"

"Good work Claire"

"You bitch; you said you wouldn't turn me in"

"Ah Mitch, haven't you learnt anything? Never trust a copper" I laughed as he swore at me "Especially not me"

"Did he do that to you Claire?" Hedges asked referring to my face

I looked at John, knowing he would back me up if I said Mitch did it but would the others?

"No, I did it, but he did do these" I pulled up my sleeves to reveal an array of cuts and bruises, lifting my shirt I showed the six inch gash with stitches on my hip

"Bitch! I never touched you"

"Don't lie, you're in enough shit" I spat back

"You better watch your back bitch, I'll be back to cut you up"

"Bring it on Mitch, do I look scared?" I laughed as he was taken away

* * *

"Care to tell me what's going on Claire?" DCI Meadows asked

"Mitch is a major fraud player, been planning his downfall for months"

"Good work, I'll back you all the way"

"I've got more contacts than you can shake your posh little head at, they'll cut you up when you least expect it"

"Whose surviving now then?" I couldn't resist taunting back "You joining us for a spot of skating now you're here guv?"

"Yeah why not"

I turned to look at the others and burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked indignantly

"You guys are" The only ones who seemed to be able to stand upright were John and Kerry

"You're bleeding again Claire" John said quietly

"I'll leave you guys to learn how to stand up off the ice while I got and get some stitches" I jogged off down to first aid

"How does she do that?!"

"It's all about balance…Mickey right?" Jo had joined the group

As I wandered back to the group Brave fell into step with me;

"I'll catch up with you Saturday Claire, practice before the match alright?"

"Sounds good, practice at 10am, match at 2?"

"Perfect, catch you later C"

"Not staying to watch this lot?"

"Might hang around for half hour, could do with some practice on the routine"

"How many of you are ready to get on the ice?"

"We want to see what else you can do Sarge"

"Really? I've got all week to skate, I don't want to steal your afternoon"

"Too late Claire, lets see what you can do" John said softly

I gathered up the other for a quick run through of our competition routine, the music started as we formed a star on the ice, we spun, double axelled and leapt our way around, we did the one on one dancing before forming a long line, we turned faster and faster until I spun off rotating around the line, rejoining the line I passed on the message that I was going to attempt the static spin- it was a fast dangerous move that I hadn't yet perfected.

I heard the whispered good lucks as Mel released me with the same wrist action as throwing a Frisbee, I counted four wide spins before tensing up into the static spin, roughly 50 or so spins later I slowed down, my head spinning and rejoined the line again.

We finished with everyone spinning around me in the centre.

"I can't believe I did it!" I grinning triumphantly

"Well done Claire!"

"That was fantastic"

"Claire's not yet managed to perfect that move until today, you guys must be a good influence" Mel explained

"Having the guy you fancy watching you seems to help" I whispered to Mel

We confirmed the date and time of the practice and match on Saturday and most of the girls left, Mel and Jo settled down on the seating to watch us.

"Whose first then?" I held out my hands "Duncan you seem fairly steady" I took his hands and led him onto the ice, everything was fine until about six paces in went he slipped and fell, digging a skate into the ice I held him up

"Thanks Sarge"

"Hold onto the side while I get the others onto the ice"

Ten minutes later everyone except John was hanging on to the side

"Come on then" I held out my hands to him

"I can't balance is crap"

"Don't give me that, you're doing fine, in fact" I leaned closer to him "You've got the best balance out of all of them" I took his hands and led him onto the ice


End file.
